


Mansion

by JUSTplainHate



Series: Heronstairs - 30 day smut [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Public Blow Jobs, SUCK - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, cock - Freeform, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: Will and Jem are sent on a demon hunt, but things turn somewhat around...





	Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, I was supposed to start this in September but I didn't get my internet back until October.

Jem was sitting downstairs eating his breakfast, it was a peaceful morning hopefully it would stay like that Jem thought as he sipped his tea smelling the sweet mint aroma that came from it. Jem smiled to himself as he looked at the rising sun, the clouds slightly pink, the atmosphere felt calm. Jem placed down his tea and bit into the soft warm toast that he made for himself.

Charlotte came downstairs with a report in her hand and sat down next to Jem “I need you and Will to go on a demon” she stated. Jem just hummed in approval “This is a very dangerous mission so I suggest you keep Will on a tight leash and don’t let him do it his own way” Charlotte handed the files over “Don’t mess this up”

Jem nodded “I will make sure we get this case down with quickly and smoothly as possible,” he said looking up at her, he saw her smile and she got up and left the dining room. James sighed that peaceful morning didn’t last long.

A loud thump then groan could be heard from upstairs as heavy footsteps descending the stairs Will groggily walked into the kitchen shirtless and his hair a mess and smiled at James “Where is everyone?” he asked looking at the empty kitchen table.

Jem looked up “They had breakfast two hours ago, you were still asleep” he stated sipping his mint tea calmly “But I made you breakfast,” he said smiling behind the china, James watched Will smile and sit down to eat his breakfast.

Will looked at James with a playful smirk and kissed him on his cheek which led to James to blush “William we are in public we could be caught” he said with worry in his voice trying to hide his blush.

“I was only getting the kiss I didn’t get this morning” Will smirked eating his food “Do we have anything to do today?” he asked with a mouth full of food, James nodded and handed Will the file that Charlotte gave him. Will looked at the report and frowned.

“We can’t mess it up if we do Charlotte will kill us” he said smugly “But I need to keep a tight leash on you and make sure you follow the instructions that she gave us and not follow your own instructions” Jem looked at Will who was smirking “Which you aren’t going to listen to which will get me killed by Charlotte if I don’t die before that”

Will hit James on the arm “Don’t say that if you die I will die myself and kick your ass in the afterlife” he said which earned a laugh from Jem “More like fuck my ass but that would do” Jem added shyly looking at Will.

Will smirked and chuckled a bit getting up and washing his plate “We should get ready for this demon hunt before Charlotte smells that we are still here” he added laughing going back up to his room to get changed.

Jem got up and walked to the weapon room to grab a seraph blade preparing himself for the demon hunt, he was hoping nothing would go wrong, he knew that William would do what he wanted to do.

Will went up the stairs quickly and entered into his room, he walked to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pants and a top and put them on, Will walked back downstairs and walked to where Jem was and grabbed a few seraph blades, “Let’s go, we can do this” he said kissing Jem on the lips.

Will and Jem walked outside and got into the carriage and told the driver where to go, it was a quite fifteen minute ride, the carriage came to a stop and they got out, the mansion was big but also abandoned, Will looked at Jem and walked into an entrance that was in the gate which Jem followed “Hopefully we don’t get killed” Will said looking at the abandoned building that was crumbling.

Jem walked ahead of Will and walked to a door and pushed it open, he stepped inside and looked around the building was quiet and dark “I am sure we won’t get killed by a demon but we will get killed by Charlotte” he said not looking at Will.

Will walked next to James, all of a sudden there was a loud scream that came from the left, they both pulled out their seraph blades and saw the Shax demon “James duck” Will shouted as he dodged the Shax Demon followed by James.

Will got back on his feet and ran to the demon and used his seraph blade, the blade entered the body of the demon and it went away in a both of smoke and ashes that fell on to the ground “It is Shax demon nest” Will stated

James looked at Will with an annoyed look “Thank you Captain Obvious” he huffed as Will grabbed his hand and pulled him up, once he pulled him up he noticed he was close and kissed him deeply “At least Shax demons aren’t judgemental” he mumbled into the kiss.

James hummed in agreement “We need to kill the demons but I think it can wait for a bit” he said pulling will to an old couch sitting on top of his lap “I’m sure Charlotte won’t mind us taking a few more hours” he moaned grinding his hips down

Will smiled and kissed back moaning, slipping his hands into his hair and pulling it gently “Suck me off James” he mumbled “I know you want to” he grinned as he rubbed Jem’s hard dick, this earned a loud moan from James who knocked his head back in pleasure.

James smiled and got down on to his knees and pushed Will’s knees apart and mouthed his hard dick, which made soft moans escape Will’s lips. Jem smiled and slowly pushed Wills shirt up kissing his stomach, “Stop teasing me” Will moaned his head knocked back in pleasure with his eyes half closed.

Jem shook his head and pulled of Will’s shirt which Will helped him do, James looked at Will and blushed “You look so beautiful William” he whispered under his breath as he started to kiss back down Will’s stomach and to his dick which was hard.

James slowly unbuttoned Will’s pants and saw Will’s hard dick, he went commando, Jem blushed and began to kiss Will’s dick which was leaking Pre-cum, Jem licked it up moaning and looked up to meet Will’s eyes who was too far in pleasure to notice, his mouth was ajar moaning loudly, panting softly.

Jem then began to suck Will’s dick slowly “Please go faster” Will begged as he moaned loudly, Jem looked up and shrugged and went slower, which made Will groaned in frustration and gripped Jem’s hair tightly which made Jem moan on Will’s dick.

James began to move his head faster moaning looking at William “I’m close James” he panted looking at Jem who was moving his head faster “Please don’t stop”, Jem kept on going faster which earned louder moans from William who was feeling a familiar knot sensation in his stomach.

Will moaned “I am Cumming” he shouted as he came, this didn’t bother Jem who seemed to swallow all of it, once he did he kissed Will hard “I’m still horny” he moaned into Will’s mouth “Touch me” he moaned.

Will hummed in agreement and began to unzip and pull James’s pants down and jerked Jem off who was moaning loudly “More please” he moaned “Touch me more William” he cried out as he rocked his hips, Will looked at Jem and kissed him moving his hand faster.

Jem rolled his eyes back and moaned loudly and came, he fell into Will’s arms and rested his head and Will’s shoulder “Thank you William” he whispered panting softly as Will wrapped his arms around Jem “It is okay James” he whispered

After a while of cuddling, they got back up and dressed and began to go back to demon hunting

 


End file.
